Mk22
The Mk22 Mod 0 "Hush Puppy" is a compact semi-automatic pistol. Overview During the Vietnam conflict, the United States Navy sponsored development of the silenced pistol for use by its SEAL teams. Nicknamed the "Hush Puppy" because of its intended function of taking out sentries and enemy watch dogs, this modified version of the steel framed Smith & Wesson Model 39 pistol was put to other clandestine uses as well. Called the Mk22 Mod 0 by the Navy, the Hush Puppy had a slide lock to keep the mechanism closed and silent while firing. It fired a special green tipped 9mm parabellum projectile weighing 10.2 grams (158 grains that yielded a muzzle velocity of 274 m/s (900 ft/s), below the speed of sound. Use of standard supersonic ammunition quickly degrades the effectiveness of the silencer insert. With subsonic ammunition, an insert is good for about 30 rounds; with standard velocity cartridges the insert may have to be replaced after six shots. Official Navy designation for the silencer is Mk3 Mod 0. Ammunition and replacement silencer parts are supplied as accessory kit Mk26 Mod 0. Each accessory kit includes 24 9mm pistol cartridges Mk144 Mod 0 and one silencer tube insert. All the work on the Model 39 Hush Puppy was carried out by Smith & Wesson before the end of 1968. Subsequently, Smith & Wesson provided two prototype 13-shot pistols made from stainless steel. These weapons were improved to overcome problems such as extractor breakages, which had been experienced with the Model 39. This modified pistol in a slightly different form as later commercially marketed as the Model 59 Smith & Wesson 9mm parabellum pistol. Usage In 1964, the Mk22 was used by Naked Snake during the Virtuous Mission, which utilized an even more specialized ordnance in the form of 9mm tranquilizer rounds, capable of putting a target to sleep for a short time. It was a test model for the Mk22 that was under development in the U.S. Navy, modified by the CIA to utilize tranquilizer darts. In terms of operation, magazine capacity and performance, the Mk22 represented by FOX Unit captures the ideal of a "perfect pistol for a sneaking mission." Like the M1911A1, Naked Snake used the Mk22 in conjunction with a knife for CQC, but lost the weapon in Dolinovodno, Tselinoyarsk, after failing in his mission. Snake's Mk22 was later recovered by the Soviet personnel at Tselinoyarsk and placed in an underground vault at Groznyj Grad devoted for research and development purposes involving Western weapons. It was later stolen from the vault and returned to Snake by fellow spy EVA.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004) EVA: You Snake had this with you, didn't you? (holds up Snake's Mk22) After being kidnapped by Lt. Cunningham and the FOX unit and placed at the San Hieronymo Peninsula's brig, Snake managed to procure a Mk22 along with one of FOX's standardized Sneaking Suits, the Close Quarters Combative Enhancer Suit made of Aromatic Polyamide, after he managed to escape via a ventilation shaft that fellow prisoner Roy Campbell unscrewed with the intention of having himself escape before he was transferred. The Mk22 aided in capturing personnel on the base to recruit them into their resistance group against Gene's FOX unit. Several doctors and scientists also utilized the Mk22.If the player manages to recruit female and male doctors/scientists, they will sometimes have the Mk22 as one of their default weapons. The Mk22 was later utilized by Big Boss's mercenary group, the Militaires Sans Frontières, and acted as their standardized handgun when they were recruited to repel an invading mercenary force in Costa Rica.The fact that Big Boss utilizes this weapon as well as the M16A1 during the first level implies that these were the MSF's standard weapons. It was later upgraded to include a variety of suppressors, each one more durable than the previous. The weapon would eventually be superseded with MSF by the WU Silent Pistol by late 1974 through the group's destruction in 1975. Technical specifications WOX-13A 9mm pistol Overall length - 216mm (8½”) Total weight (without magazine) - 738g (26oz) WOX-1A silencer Overall length - 127mm (5”) Total weight - 227g (8oz) WOX-13A 9mm pistol and WOX-1A silencer Combination overall length - 323.9mm (12¾") Total weight (without magazine) - 964gv(34oz) Behind the scenes The Mk22 can be found in Naked Snake's backpack at the start of the Virtuous Mission. While Snake was not issued a Mk22 during Operation Snake Eater, EVA recovers the same one he lost at the end of the Virtuous Mission and returns it to him when the two meet at Rassvet. In the European version of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, the player can procure another Mk22 from the Ravine in a spy mission. In-game weapon descriptions Gallery Mk22 3-300x170.png|Mk22 rank 3 (large double suppressor). Mk22 4-300x170.png|Mk22 rank 4 (narrower hexagonal suppressor). Mk22 5-300x170.png|Mk22 rank 5 (small double-suppressor). Mkk22.jpg Mk22 schalldaempfer.jpg Notes and references Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Category:Pistols Category:MGS3 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGSPW weapons